Smash
by Bzzyt
Summary: Chazz fell out a window. Just some peoples thoughts on the incident.


Chazz blinked as he fell through the air, seemingly in slow motion. He was confused. Hadn't he been in the hallway, arguing with Jaden a second ago? How the hell did he get out here? And where was the glass he pushed out the window? Suddenly a sharp pain, like a nail digging in, made itself known in his back, arms and legs. The impact of the ground driving the nail-like objects hurt more than ever. He vaguely heard people screaming and struggled to recognize the face of the Person who ran beside him before blacking out.

Jaden stood still in shock, looking out the broken window. How had this happened? All he did was shove him a little. Maybe he shoved too hard? Maybe he lost his footing? Was it all his fault? Jaden flinched as he as he heard the shatter of glass and the splatter of blood. 'Dear god let him be ok…'

Syrus watched in horror as Chazz's body smashed into the window pane on the ground. It happened so fast. Jaden had been bumping Chazz as they walk and hit him a little too hard. His body hit a dangerously loose window pane and he fell out along with it. Syrus never really got along with Chazz, but the moment his body hit the ground he hoped that he'd be alright.

Atticus sat stiffly outside the infirmary. Chazz was his only friend outside of Zane and his surrogate little brother, he didn't want to lose him. He glared a Jaden. Sure it was an accident, but Chazz fell out a **window**. He was covered in cuts, his leg was broken and he would be covered in bandages for months. Jaden and Syrus were both crying on the other side of the room. An odd feeling came over him as he imagined Jaden getting close to Chazz; he only felt like that when a guy first asked out Alexis. He thought about it for a while. In an overprotective state of mind he decided Jaden wasn't getting near Chazz till he was fully healed.

Zane glared at the wall opposite of the one he was leaning against. God he hated this. Why couldn't he just go back to not caring? Sure the kid was cool and his friend, maybe he enjoyed their midnight talks, but still he shouldn't be this concerned! Syrus cried in Jaden's lap. He felt no sympathy for either. This whole thing was Jaden's fault anyway. Zane thought about two people who would just love this, Slade and Jagger. The two would milk the sympathy for all it was worth.

Bastion sighed. The blood that landed on him had dried and his was a little twitchy, but that was better than Alexis. They were both right beside the spot where Chazz hit. They both heard the Glass crunching and digging in to flesh and Chazz hit, and the sicking thump of the body hitting the ground. He wondered why Atticus hadn't tried to comfort her. She was Pretty Shaken…He went to check on her…

Alexis stood still as tears washed down her face. Why had it happened? One minute she was talking to bastion, the next, Chazz as coated in glass and blood. HE was the most annoying person on the planet, but no one deserved this. No one.

Dr. Crowler glared at the sky as he waited for the helicopters that would take the youngest Princeton away. The same vehicle would take away the unemployed man who put in the window. He shuddered to think of the people who would come in the next week. News teams, the inspector, if things went badly, oh god please no, Kaiba would come and then they might shut down the school! Oh God he did not want to lose his job…

Slade glared at his paper work. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't bring himself the do it. 'I'm not gonna get anything done today am I?' He rubbed his temples to sooth the forming headache. Chazz in the hospital, for a reason he didn't even know, the school had told him nothing other than that Chazz was hurt. He looked at the clock, 3:00pm. He had an hour before he had to go to the hospital. It was a rainy afternoon in Domino. Cold, damp and depressing with a hint of rage, perfect for coffee. "Hey Jag, yeah it's me. No no, nothings wrong, I was just thinking we should go out for coffee before the hospital, No, I'm not worried, it's just that I can't get any work done. Yeah well your girlfriend dumped you for me jackass, yeah, I'll meet you at QD Coffee." He hung up and put on his coat, what an afternoon.

Chazz lay in his hospital bed. Slade's eyes trailed from his broken leg to his bandaged up arms to the bandaged on his chest and finally resting on the one wrapped around his head just below his hair line like a head band. "So…" "I fell out a window." "Accident or on purpose?" "Accident, albeit a fun one." "Psycho." "Shut up Jagger" "I guess this is better than the time you jumped off the roof." "I fell!" "Sure you did…"

"Atticus, it's been three months since I fell, the only health problem I have is a bit of pain from my stitches, why are you still fallowing me?" "I dunno, you just look weak." "…" "Sooo, wanna get dinner?" "Yeah dinner sounds good." Calm returned to Duel Academy, all was well. YAY!

Finshed.


End file.
